


Joker's Wild

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff, Gender Swap Cosplay, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Switching, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom, playing with the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Going to Comic-Con at the insistence of his girlfriend, Jared was looking to unwind for a weekend. What he found was a Joker he can’t get out of his head. When he returns the following year, they start a romance as passionate as the characters they portray. But will it last for more than a weekend a year?





	1. Chapter 1

** Author’s Notes: ** **Well here is yet another Big Bang! Since this is a Big Bang, I have a few announcements to make before the fic!**

  * **This** **is my submission to the J2 Reverse Bang![ReverseJ2Bang](http://j2reversebang.tumblr.com/) **
  * **The art for this is fantastic and will be posted with the story. If you are reading this using Kindle or FFN and can’t see it, PLEASE check out emmatheslayer on LJ! She worked so hard on this and since it’s a reverse bang that means it’s HER work that inspired THIS fic.[Emmatheslayer](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/545438.html)**
  * **This** **has been beta’d by JDL71 who put up with so many errors to edit this!**
  * **Please note the tags at the top and warnings which will be posted These are the warnings for the full fic. If you have any concerns or if I missed anything, please let me know, and I will get back to you/add it right away.**
  * **I have posted a poll on Twitter for the pairing of my next full-length Christmas fic. I’m offering something there I’ve -never- done before. (I’m going to regret this, I can feel it) If you want your OTP to win, you need to vote!**



**That’s it. I hope you enjoy this story. And PLEASE don’t forget to give emmatheslayer  a like/follow! Also, Suicide Squad was released in 2016, which would have made Jared 34, so we're changing it so the movie was released 2003 so he would still be collage-age. In chapter 4 there will be reference to (what would be older now cause of the posting date of the Bang) Stageit show with Jason Manns and Blake Lewis. (which you can find here:[Jason's Stageit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCT2jsQOr8M) )**

 

 

Original Prompt!

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

It wasn’t initially his idea to go to Comic-Con. He had been in college at the time, trying to get his degree in fine arts when his girlfriend Cindy had convinced him to go. While she was decked out as Wonder Woman, he remained in a pair of jeans and a DC t-shirt. The place was packed, vendors and fans covering every square inch of the area, and more than once he had lost Cindy to the crowd, though she seemed to be living it up going from section to section. It wasn’t that he wasn’t having an enjoyable time, if anything Jared enjoyed the atmosphere, not to mention how some people seemed to make him question if they were the actual character they were portraying.

 

Cindy’s outfit was store-bought, something she had picked up last Halloween and made a couple of modifications on, but nothing to make her stand out. Some of the people he had seen had spent weeks perfecting their costume; it was easy to tell that there was real pride in their work and from the number of cosplayers he had seen getting photos, it was something different appreciated as well. Still, his eye seemed to wander more toward the DC themes than anything else, although there was a lot to choose from.

 

What was surprising to Jared was that no one seemed to get into any real arguments. He saw Superman shaking hands with Wolverine, and Kirk hanging out with not only Spock but Han Solo. Though he was sure there were some arguments on which was better, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, appreciating their fandoms where all were accepted. Opposite gender cosplayers were there as well. Jared hadn’t even known that it was a thing before arriving, but he had caught sight of a female Wolverine and a male Wonder Woman. While some simply made themselves fit into the outfit of their choice regardless of gender, others changed up it.

 

The male Wonder Woman may have kept the skirt but with his added leather shirt to go along with his helmet he resembled more of a gladiator than a princess. Jared had been tempted to get a picture with the man, but Cindy had dragged him off to yet another vendor. Not for the first time that day, Jared wished he had gone by himself, though he was man enough to admit he had been nervous until Cindy offered to go with him. Catching a few minutes to look around at what he wanted seemed to be a struggle.

 

Waving Cindy off, explaining that he wanted to check out one of the panels that she didn’t care for, Jared sighed a breath of relief once he saw her walk away. If she was always this clingy, they weren’t going to last past the next month. Turning to make his way to the panel he had wanted to see, Jared stopped when another man caught his eye. The man was done up as The Joker, he wasn’t the first Joker Jared had seen today, but there was something about the green eyes that dragged him in.

 

The man was tall, still shorter than himself -almost everyone was- but a bit better than six feet. His hair was slicked back, and either dyed green or he had a fantastic wig. His face while painted white, but it didn’t take away from his sharper features and Jared did not doubt that under that makeup was a face crafted by angels. Dark Kohl surrounded the man’s eyes making the green stand out more, and there was red lipstick on his plump lips curving up his cheeks forming the classic Joker smile. Jared took the time to notice how well the costume fit the man, how the green vest was snug against his chest, the purple shirt and suit jacket unable to take away from displaying his form.

 

Jared had never really considered what it would be like to be with another man. He had given it some thought when he first started at college, wanting to give everything a chance, but then he met his first girlfriend, and he never had an opportunity to explore. If he hadn’t already been dating Cindy, there was no way he would have been able to stop himself from making a pass at the man. While he had been admiring the Joker, Jared failed to notice the man was eying him up as well. For a second they stood there before the Joker walked closer, a smirk on his painted face while he sauntered toward him.

 

It should have looked ridiculous. Instead, the Joker seemed both in character and flirty while he made his way toward him. Swallowing and wiping his palms against the side of his jeans, Jared waited for the other man to make a move. He didn’t have to wait long, those green eyes trailed from his head down to his feet, and the man wiggled his eyebrows before he opened his painted mouth and spoke. “Well hello beautiful,” there was another grin before the Joker took one more step closer which put him just outside Jared’s comfort zone. Surprisingly he didn’t mind the man getting closer to him. Instead, the taller man leaned a bit forward.

 

“Beautiful? I think you forgot to put in your contacts. So, what made you decide to go with The Joker?” Jared tried to brush the compliment aside, though he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. It wasn’t often someone called him beautiful, hot yes, but beautiful wasn’t something he was accustomed to, and it made a pleasant shiver run down his spine. The Joker laughed, and while he should have made it hold an edge to his laughter, it was warm and inviting causing Jared to smile.

 

“Oh, you are something special, aren’t you? What can I say I like a man who knows what he wants and goes for it. The Joker doesn’t answer to anyone, except perhaps Harley Quinn but even she listens to him.”

 

While the Joker was speaking, Jared couldn’t help but look at his mouth, while he didn’t know if he was doing it because he was in character or if the makeup was making his lips dry, the other man kept licking them showing a flash of his pink tongue every few minutes. “But this version doesn’t have a Harley,” murmured Jared. The Joker looked up until their eyes locked and Jared was once again stunned by the green eyes staring at him.

 

“Not yet, though I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to play the role.”

 

By now his face was flushed. There was something about the man in front of him that drew him in. “I don’t think Harley is supposed to be taller than Joker.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, what he was trying to go for was to explain that he was there with someone, but it wasn’t what came out of his mouth. It seemed the Joker didn’t mind as he gave a real smile, one that reached his eyes.

 

“Maybe I like them tall, and trust me, there is nothing like playing a role at one of these. If you do it right they might even hire you. Think you can stay in character for three days?”

 

Blinking at the change of subject, Jared nodded. He was going to school so he could do that very thing, learn how to act and if that ~~~~was what this was, maybe finding a character he could relate to wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Even if he ~~~~wasn’t hired -something he hadn’t known they did- it would still be good practice. Feeling the warmth of a gloved hand on his arm, Jared focused back ~~~~on the Joker who was now even closer; he could smell the mint from his breath while he spoke.

 

“If you do, may I suggest that you stick to DC? I’d love to see more of you and while like this, they make me stay to this area. Unless of course, I’m reading you wrong?”

 

Leaving the question in the air was Jared’s turn to confirm the attraction or deny it. For a second he hesitated before placing his hand on the one holding his arm. “I’d like that… but not this year, I uh… my girlfriend dragged me here.” When the hand flinched to move away, and the smile became more Joker, less whoever was behind the makeup, Jared continued his hand tightening around the gloved one.

 

“You do this every year?”

 

The Joker paused for a second before nodding. “Yeah, I play a good Joker, it’s not a bad setup. Why? Are you thinking about leaving your girlfriend home next time?”

 

There was a bitter edge to his voice, something Jared hated to hear while they had been getting along so well before. Shaking his head, Jared closed the distance so that his chest was up against the firm one before him. “No, this was a last ditch effort to keep our relationship going… when I show up next year, I won’t be leaving anyone at home.”

 

Jared bit his lip, noticing how the Joker watched the flash of teeth, the gloved hand on his arm flexing slightly. Spotting Cindy in the crowd and making her way toward him, Jared sighed before pulling away. The Joker let go of his arm, giving Jared one last heated glance before plastering a smile on his face. “Next year then, I’ll be waiting for you, Harley.”

 

With that last remark and a wink, the Joker turned around and walked back to the area he had been occupying before, and though he knew he shouldn’t with Cindy coming right up to him, Jared couldn’t pull his eyes away from that purple-covered ass that was walking away from him. For the rest of the weekend, Cindy dragged him from place to place, though Jared constantly was on the lookout for the Joker, catching his eye from time to time and trying to communicate that he was serious. Next year he would find the man again if he could get everything done in time, hopefully with a surprise as well.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Smearing the black powder around his eyes so the entire area was covered, Jensen finished up the last of his makeup. His outfit was laying on the bed, each layer having been pressed before he started on his face, wanting to make sure that nothing fell on his clothing before the convention even began. It was a long, drawn-out process. While some merely put on some eyeshadow and white powder to cover their face, Jensen went the extra mile. Keeping his employment as one of the few professional cosplayers was important. While it didn’t necessarily pay well, it did give him access to the convention free of charge.

 

Pulling on layer after layer of clothing, Jensen watched in the bathroom mirror as he disappeared, and The Joker came out. The finishing touch was to make sure his wig was secure. It had cost a pretty penny, most of his outfit was handmade, while not by himself for most of it, his sister was a wiz with a sewing machine and had managed to make everything perfect. His wig however needed to be realistic. It would have been much cheaper just to let his hair grow out and dye it, but while he loved conventions he liked his hair short.

 

Unlike the giant of a man he had seen the year before.

 

Having spent most of the last convention looking for the man as often as he could, Jensen wondered if the taller man would even show. Once the last of his costume was on, Jensen made his way out of the hotel room, slipping his wallet into the concealed inside pocket he had built into the back of his vest. While he didn’t mind taking pictures with people, he could see how it would be the perfect chance to snag a wallet. Nodding to a few people he knew, Jensen made his way down to the convention; he breathed in deeply for a second before slipping on The Joker.

 

It took practice, and while he knew his performance wouldn’t win him any Oscars, it was an effective way to learn how to slip into another mindset. A friend had suggested it when he had expressed that he was interested in acting, something as a test to see if it was what he wanted to do. He never wanted anything more. Stepping into his area, Jensen played the role he was assigned. It was fun, taking pictures with people, pointing out when someone else was a Joker, it was hard to be nice and stay in character at the same time, but he managed.

 

Though he didn’t mean to, Jensen couldn’t help but look around the area, looking for the tall man he had seen the year before. For several hours, he searched, until finally just when he was about to give up hope, he spotted him. This time, unlike last year, the man was in costume. Unlike the traditional Harley Quinn outfit, he was wearing pants which were black down one side and red on the other. Black boots and forearms covered in black leather straps wrapped around them. His shoulder length hair split between red and black, but the thing that made Jensen’s mouth go dry was his shirt.

 

There were a lot of people dressed showing skin at these kind ~~s~~ of events, it happened. But the solid chest Jensen found himself looking at made him pray the man had kept true to his word and broke up with his girlfriend. His shoulders were covered as well as his back and his sides from a red and black leather vest which was left open to reveal his chest, the top kept from falling off by a leather strap. Black covered his eyes and upper face with a half-mask, the skin below painted white.

 

Jensen typically didn’t get nervous around people, not since he started this job, but the man who was making his way toward him made him anxious. There was something in those color-shifting eyes that drew Jensen in and made him need the man before him. “Well aren’t you a tall drink of water?” finishing his statement with a smirk, Jensen figured if he was going to be a blubbering mess in front of the gorgeous man he could at least put on the Joker and try to keep it together.

 

Just like the year before, the man seemed a bit hesitant at first, and though his cheeks were covered in makeup, Jensen had the distinct impression the other man was blushing. He could work with this. Like the year before, Jensen invaded the other’s personal space, this time he was confident the taller man was there to see _him_.

 

“Tell me hot stuff; you come here to see little ol’ me? Or did your girlfriend drag you back again?”

 

The men shook his head, his jaw hardening for a second before he spoke. That voice was something else, and Jensen wondered what it would sound like while the man was under him in his hotel room. There was a twang to it; one Jensen recognized in his own Texas drawl and if the man was from his neck of the woods it would be even better.

 

“No girlfriend this time, she would have blown a gasket if she saw me dressed like this… so tell me, does the Joker have someone back home?”

 

There was a bit of hesitation in the taller man’s voice, something Jensen didn’t like. Reaching out and placing his gloved hand on the bicep before him, Jensen smiled. “Nah, just the Harley in front of me; what do you say after my circuit we get out of here? I need to work another few hours, but I’m off at eight for the night if you wanted to come back?”

 

Those multi-colored eyes seemed to glimmer at the promise, and the taller man ~~~~was quick to reach out and place his hand on the Joker’s hip. “How about I meet you at my hotel room instead? An hour after your shift? Unless it’s a kink for you, I would much rather take the makeup off if you’re going to be on my bed. Deal?”

 

Jensen had never agreed to something quicker in his life. He could deal with the man wearing his outfit, but he didn’t like the idea of wearing this much costume makeup any more than the next guy. “Yeah, give me your hotel and room number, and I’ll meet you there after I clean up a bit, so nine?”

 

The taller man nodded, reaching into a zippered pocket and pulling out a card. Taking the slip of paper from him, Jensen glanced down to see the hotel information and number written down. Glancing back up at the taller man, Jensen placed the slip of paper inside the hidden pocket in his vest, stepping back so the man could have his space again, the shorter of the two wiggled his eyebrows before turning and leaving the other alone. When he did turn back, the taller man was gone, though Jensen could see the flash of his miss-matched hair in the crowd.

 

It was going to be a long day until he could leave and get ready for the other man. Though his mind was a million miles away, Jensen managed to do his job, and if he was slightly out of it so was his character, it didn’t seem off balance to those who didn’t know him. By the time it came for the end of his shift the Joker practically flew up to his hotel room to get out of his outfit and makeup, waving off his friends who he had come with, so he could see his Harley Quinn. As he was wiping off layer after layer of the thick creme, Jensen realized that he never got the man’s name.

 

Jensen laughed at the obscenity of waiting a damn year, refusing anyone that wanted more than a single night with him, so he would be available to the man and he didn’t even know the other’s name. It took over half an hour before the blond considered himself ready, his face once again his own and freshly showered. Carefully hanging up the costume, Jensen slipped his wallet, phone, and a handful of individual use packages of lube and a couple condoms into his jeans before leaving the hotel room. Their hotels were only separated by a couple of blocks, though even that short distance seemed to take forever before he was making his way up the elevator.

 

Knocking on the door before he lost his nerve, Jensen waited for the man to appear. The thought never crossed his mind of not going once he was showered and ready to show his face in public again. There was a slim chance the guy was pulling his leg, but Jensen doubted it. There was something there; some pull that couldn’t be one-sided. The man who answered the door was precisely how Jensen remembered him without the costume and makeup. The taller man had changed out of his open shirt, boots and pants, instead, his legs were covered in a pair of loose jogging pants, and his chest was bare. Jensen could see the other man’s feet and while he had never had a foot fetish before the sight caused a thrill to run down his spine.

 

“Hey,” Jensen looked up at the man who had spoken, a crooked grin on the other’s face. “You ah… wanna come in?” Nodding, English seemed to have escaped Jensen for the moment, as he was led inside the room, the door shutting softly behind him. The taller man shifted his weight slightly, and Jensen couldn’t help but eye the chest before him. When the other man went to speak, the shorter man reached his hand into red and black dyed hair and tugged him down into a kiss.

 

Pressing his lips against the other’s felt better than Jensen could remember kissing to be. It was a bit awkward, the other man hadn’t been expecting it, causing him to take a second to find the right angle, there was a bit too much force which made their teeth press against each other for a moment, only separated by the skin of their lips but it was perfect. Wrapping one arm around the taller man, Jensen rested his hand on the small of the other’s back, the tips of his fingers slipping into the loose fabric and caressing warm skin.

 

The taller man was the first to break away, though Jensen noticed how the other’s eyes were blown wide. “Name?” whispered the man while tugging at Jensen’s shirt until it was pulled off. Now their chests pressed together as Jensen pulled him into another kiss, this one more coordinated, the heat starting to rise between them. Stepping into the room while attached at the mouth, the blond unfasted his belt and quickly pulled it off before working on his jeans.

 

“Jensen,” the shorter man answered before pushing the taller one on his back on the bed. The mattress gave a slight noise of protest while the other man bounced, and for a split second Jensen felt a bit bad for those in the surrounding rooms; right until Jared bit his bottom lip and pushed down the loose pants he had been wearing, revealing that he had gone without underwear. Mouth watering at the sight, Jensen carefully pulled open his jeans, stopping only long enough to take out the lube and condoms and tossing them on the bed beside the man before him.

 

“Jared,” the taller man spoke, leaning up so he could bring their mouths together again, his hands helping Jensen shove down his jeans and boxers. Moaning as Jared wrapped his hand around his cock, the shorter man tried to take off his shoes without breaking the kiss. The lips that had been against his own moved to his neck, sucking just below where the collar of his shirt would be. Giving up on his shoes, Jensen near growled, yanking miss-matched hair until the taller man pulled back.

 

“I need you on the bed properly, you got a preference?” asked Jensen while the hazel-eyed man moved to comply to his request by shifting on the mattress until his head was on the pillow. Quickly getting out of his clothing, shoes, and socks, Jensen grabbed the lube and condoms he had tossed on the bed earlier. Taking a moment while sitting on the back of his legs, the green-eyed man observed the man waiting for him. While he had known that the other would be a looker, having spotted him the year before, it was something else to see just how toned Jared was. The shirt that he had worn earlier may have allowed him to see the taller man’s chest, but it didn’t do anything to enhance the sight of his arms or firm thighs.

 

Not to mention the hard cock staring at him.

 

“I can go either way… you?”

 

Jensen was startled by the answer, his gaze caught to the twitch in the other man’s dick and the drop of precum that glistened on the tip. Before he made his way over, Jensen had thought he would be the one topping, however one look at the long shaft and he wanted nothing else than to have it inside him. “I want to ride you,” answered the blond while opening one of the condoms and carefully moving until he was straddling Jared. The taller man placed his hands on Jensen’s hips, holding him there for a second.

 

“Let me get you ready then, turn around for me?”

 

At the request, Jensen stood up and turned until his ass was facing the brunet. Moving back a bit, Jensen was encouraged by the hands that never left him, tugging until the shorter man was face to cock. There was the sound of a drawer opening followed by the click of a cap before Jensen felt slick fingers running along his crack. Still, with the condom in his hand, the blond rolled it on the other’s cock before taking the head of Jared’s dick into his mouth. As the shorter man worked with his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head, Jared slowly started to finger him open, his eyes locked on the wrinkled hole that was pulling his fingers in.

 

“Fuck Jensen… if we do this again next year, we need to get tested first ‘cause I wanna lick you open so fucking bad.”

 

Moaning at the thought of Jared’s tongue inside him, Jensen quickened the pace with his mouth, earning a groan from the man under him. Once he felt the tip of a fourth finger rubbing along his rim, Jensen pulled back. “Need you, fuck I need you in me right fucking now.” Jared was quick to pull his fingers out, slapping Jensen’s ass once before the shorter man stood up again on shaky legs and straddled the taller man. Wrapping a hand around the hard length to keep it in place, Jensen slowly lowered himself down. The first breach inside him caused them both to gasp before it was replaced with a long, drawn-out moan as more of Jared’s cock pushed inside.

 

Once he was fully seated, Jensen braced his hands on Jared’s chest; the taller man rubbed his hips lightly, a pinched look on his face. Tilting his head up, Jensen was relieved when the other man leaned forward enough so they could kiss again. It took him a minute to grow accustomed to the feeling of being so full. Swiveling his hips, Jensen started to move slowly. The pace was unhurried, their mouths needing to separate as Jensen began to raise and lower himself on the taller man.

 

“Fuck you feel good Jen, so fucking tight for me,” harsh pants broke Jared's voice as he started to thrust up into the welcoming heat above him. Shifting back, Jensen came down harder, searching for that spot that would make him see stars. When he found it, he damn near screamed as Jared fucked up hard into him. “Jared! Fuck, there!” Jensen cried out as he rocked himself into each thrust, his hips being held in a tight grip while the hazel-eyed man bucked into him.

 

Reaching for his own cock, Jensen fisted the hard shaft while he bounced, his balls tightening in impending orgasm. It didn’t take long before he came, his body seizing while he let go. Hearing Jared curse, Jensen opened his eyes just in time to watch that gorgeous face twist as he came into the condom, his cock pulsing. Once he could think again, Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared softly, the kiss was more of them panting together than anything else. After a few minutes, where Jared pulled off the used condom and tossed it into the trash along with grabbing a wipe to clean them off, Jensen lay down on his side next to the taller man.

 

This would be the part in the past year where he would get up and leave, but as much as he didn’t want to get attached to someone he had only met once before, he couldn’t help himself. Jared seemed to have no issue with wrapping his long arms around him, holding the smaller man close and nuzzling the top of his head. “What time do you have to work tomorrow?” the question penetrated the silence of the room, though Jared kept his voice low.

 

Curling up a bit more against the taller man, Jensen sighed. “Damn early,” his response made Jared chuckle slightly before holding a bit tighter. “You wanna stay here until ‘damn early’ comes around? I typically get up early anyway, so you can set your alarm if you want.” Jensen didn’t even think about refusing the offer, stupid idea or not he wanted more of the man. “Just give me a minute to fish my phone out of my jeans. Think I could set it a bit earlier for slow morning sex?”

 

Jared laughed, his hand resting on Jensen’s ass. “Yeah, I think I can do that… whoever wakes up first gets to top?” At the suggestion, Jensen smiled, resting his head on the firm chest under him. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” He could get a few more minutes of this before he moved, by the sounds of it, Jared wouldn’t mind a second round before falling asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Makeup was a bitch. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to apply it, he had to learn for his new cosplay, but unlike the year before he had more to do and perfect before he could go outside his hotel room. Jared sighed before setting down the bright pink powder and examined himself in the mirror. It had taken him a few weeks and many tutorials before he managed to get the shading right. His hands used to shake while applying the eyeliner, now he knew to brace his elbow on the table and how to keep his gaze focused while doing so.

 

This was not a skill he thought he would need in college.

 

Seeing nothing wrong with the picture in front of him, Jared put the supplies neatly on the small desk, the large mirror he had brought with him pushed back so he would have an easier time of it in the morning. Why did he change his outfit again? Carefully tugging the costume on, Jared took a moment to make sure everything was flawless. The second the release photos from _Suicide Squad_ came out he started redesigning his gear. While the original outfit was easier to get the details right, this one he hoped would be a bit more popular after the movie release.

 

He wanted Jensen to notice him, to know he was taking this seriously and had put a lot of thought and effort into his cosplay. Sticking with Harley Quinn, Jared had tossed aside the classic red and black and instead embraced his adaptation from the film. Wearing a pair of shorts that rode up his ass would have probably gotten Jensen’s attention, but would have been uncomfortable as hell. Instead, he wore a pair of blue and red shorts that went a bit below his knees. There were red and blue suspenders hanging down, and instead of a black belt with gold, he had crafted one made of bullet shells. The white t-shirt with _Daddy’s Lil Monster_ was torn on one side, showing a flash of skin. Keeping true to the movie with his jacket, Jared’s wrists were decorated with spiked bracelets.

 

Instead of a choker, Jared had crafted the words P-U-D-D-I-N in large golden letters hanging from a metal chain. While the torn shirt could be from a fight, he decided against doing the makeup streaked, and kept it neat on his face. His hair was another matter, having debated back and forth for a while, Jared decided to do the same as Jensen and buy a wig. Getting one made of real hair so he could dye it, the original blond wig now had streaks of blue and pink, kept a bit shorter than his natural hair. Learning how to make sure none of his strands showed after hours of wearing the wig had been interesting.

 

Jared’s outfit was topped off with a small heart drawn under his right eye in Sharpie. Grabbing the baseball bat, he was going to have to keep track of for the rest of the convention, Jared slipped his wallet into his shorts before leaving the hotel room. It didn’t take him but a few minutes to enter the area, already some people were staring at his outfit. From his limited experience, those who gender-swapped the characters instead of just putting on the clothing of the same sex seem to get a bit more attention.

 

Laughing when a Deadshot asked to pose with him, Jared requested the man to send him a copy of the photo before continuing his hunt. He had a Joker to find. Two hours later Jared spotted him. Unlike himself who changed his outfit to suit the newest movie, Jensen remained the Joker from _The Dark Knight_. The second Jensen saw him; green eyes widened for a second before he made his way over. It was just like the first time they had met, and with the white makeup no longer on his face, Jared knew Jensen could see the slight flush to his cheeks.

 

God, he wanted that man.

 

“So, you decided to join the _Suicide Squad_ craze; I gotta say that out of all the Harley’s I’ve seen today yours has to be the perfect swap. You planning on spending the convention alone?”

 

Shaking his head, Jared gave the other man a slight smile. “Nah I figured I would find my Puddin, you up for the role?”

 

The heat that flared in those green eyes let Jared know the man was most definitely up for the role. His gloved hands clenched for a second like he was holding himself back before he smirked. “Oh yeah, your place or mine?” Jared didn’t have to think about it, while he had his hotel room set up the way he liked, he wanted to sleep next to the man for more than a couple hours before he had to leave to get ready. The year before Jensen had come over every day to his hotel room, makeup off and ready to fuck, but he had to get up stupidly early and was leaving to get prepared before Jared was done with him.

 

“Yours, I’ll grab a couple of things from my room and meet you after your shift?”

 

Jensen didn’t question him. Instead, he gave Jared his hotel room number before going back to work with a wink. Jared couldn’t help the butterflies that started to flutter in his stomach; it seemed he was going to get what he wanted for the weekend. The rest of the day was a blur, though Jared did manage to grab the bottle of lube, condoms and a folded piece of paper along with his phone and charger before making his way to Jensen’s hotel room after taking off his outfit and makeup.

 

Knocking on the wooden door, Jared took a breath before it opened. The second he got a good look at Jensen, however, the taller man was screwed. Jensen had only managed to take off his jacket and vest, his shirt buttons undone, and the tie hung loosely around his neck. The blond was still wearing his purple pants, and the makeup was only half removed, just around the lips. “Sorry,” began Jensen who motioned for Jared to come into the room. “I got held up a bit; it should only take a few more minutes before I get this off my face. If you want to wait-”

 

Jared didn’t give him a chance to continue the thought. Shutting the door behind him, Jared used his larger body to back Jensen up to the bed; the shorter man didn’t protest as he sat down, not once Jared sunk to his knees and started working on the button of his pants. “Fuck Jensen, it’s been a _year,_ I don’t care if you still have makeup on. I need to touch you.” Managing to open the pants, Jared tugged them down. While typically he would let them scrunch up on the floor, this time he was careful to fold the pants before nuzzling the front of Jensen’s boxers.

 

“Yeah baby missed you too… I got tested like you asked, squeaky clean.

The paper is in the drawer if you wanna check.”

 

The condoms and lube suddenly felt hot in his pocket, the thought of being able to get his tongue on Jensen’s bare cock made his mouth water. Looking up from under his bangs, Jared’s voice dropped while he spoke. “Take off the shirt and boxers Jen.” Tugging at his sweater and shirt, Jared watched while Jensen stripped out of the rest of his clothing leaving himself naked while sitting at the edge of the bed. Keeping his eyes locked on the hardening cock in front of him, the taller man licked his lips before standing.

 

“I want you in the middle of the bed, Jensen.” Jensen didn’t hesitate to obey, laying in the middle of the mattress and spreading his legs. Pulling off his shoes and socks, Jared cupped himself through his pants at the sight of his lover spread out for him, waiting for him. Grabbing the lube and condoms along with the slip of paper, Jared shoved his pants and boxers down once the items were on the bedside table in easy reach.

 

“My results if you wanna give them a look, clean as well.” Jensen didn’t take the paper, instead his eyes locked on Jared’s dick which was rock hard. Not wanting to delay any longer, the brunet crawled on the bed, his lips soon finding Jensen’s. It was heated, and as their naked bodies pressed together, Jared tangled a hand into blond hair while the shorter man wrapped his legs around his waist. Their cocks rubbed together for a few moments; their lips sealed while their tongues explored.

 

It had been way too long since Jared had allowed himself the comfort of another’s touch. While he hadn’t sworn off sex, no one could compare to the man under him now. Pulling back for a second, Jared trailed kisses down the side of the shorter man’s face until he could lick a stripe on his neck. “Do you remember what I said I wanted to do once we were tested?” he asked while a hand ran down Jensen’s side, fingers trailing down to grab a handful of the other man’s ass.

 

“Yeah, fuck yes Jared do it!”

 

Chuckling, the taller man reached for the lube and brought it with him as he moved down his lover’s body. Jensen eagerly spread his legs, his feet planted on the mattress while he leaned up on his elbows to watch Jared shimmy down. The brunet looked up once his face was level with Jensen’s cock and smirked before licking along the shaft. A hand came to tangle in his hair as he slowly started to work, taking the head of Jensen’s dick in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip while he sucked.

 

Jared had dreamed about what the other man would taste like. He wasn’t disappointed. The salty tang made him want more and, wrapping the hand which wasn’t holding the bottle of lube around the hard length, Jared lowered his head, taking more of the flesh inside. Alternating between sucking and licking, Jared bobbed his head while his lover moaned above him. The tugging on his hair made it hard for him to pull away, but the last thing Jared wanted was to have their night cut short.

 

“Turn over,” commanded Jared, his voice rough from his well-used throat. Once again Jensen didn’t question the command. Instead, he flipped onto his stomach, and as Jared leaned back to give the man more room, the shorter man raised his ass in the air by putting his knees on the mattress and giving Jared access to his hole.

 

“Fuck,” muttered Jared, a hand cupping a cheek for a second. “You have such a perfect fucking ass, Jen… and if I remember correctly, a greedy little hole.” Two hands spread the cheeks apart, but before Jensen could say anything Jared’s tongue was circling his rim. The punch out groan that followed made Jared grin before he went to town. Licks turned into sharp thrusts of his tongue, which turned into light nips on the puckered skin. While his mouth and tongue worked on Jensen’s ass, Jared’s hand was working inside himself.

 

Keeping his lover open with one hand, Jared turned the shorter man into a quivering mess with his tongue as he got ready. As two fingers became three, Jared pulled back, his breath coming in short pants. “Fuck Jen… need you on your back baby.” Taking his fingers out of his hole, the hazel-eyed man helped Jensen onto his back, the other man’s body not seeming to want to listen.

 

“Jared?” asked Jensen, when Jared reached to the bedside to grab one of the condoms. Pausing, the taller man looked into those green eyes that captured him the second they met. Pulling his hand back, Jared instead picked up the lube and slicked his hand before stroking Jensen’s dick. Placing a leg on either side of Jensen’s, the brunet lined up before slowly taking the length inside. Hands grasped his hips while he sunk down, the cock inside him twitching as he moved until he was fully seated. Opening his eyes, he didn’t remember closing, Jared looked at his lover who was gazing up at him.

 

When he went to move, the hands on his hips tightened, and Jensen shook his head for a second, biting his lip before speaking. “You gotta give me a minute Jared… I’ve never gone without a rubber… fuck this is so much better baby, so fucking hot and wet for me…”

 

Needing to move, Jared shifted slightly, though not the thrusting he would prefer since he also didn’t want Jensen to come just yet. Circling his hips, the taller man placed his hands on Jensen’s chest, pinching a nipple and enjoying the buck Jensen couldn’t help at the sensation. A minute or two later Jared lifted his body up before sinking back down. When Jensen didn’t protest the taller man did it again, keeping the pace slow for a bit until the man under him moved with him, pulling him down into harder thrusts as Jared bounced on his lap.

 

Jared’s hands couldn’t stop moving; he would rub along Jensen’s chest only to move them up his lover’s arms and place his hands over the other man’s. While they moved neither spoke, the only noise in the room being harsh breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh as they each chased their orgasm. As Jensen’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm, Jared wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping one, twice, before his release hit him. Clenching around his lover, Jared barely had a second to enjoy the bliss before a new sensation consumed him, as Jensen came.   

 

Though he had many lovers, never had Jared allowed someone to come bare inside him, and as he felt the rush of Jensen’s release, the brunet wondered why he hadn’t done it before. Gasping, the taller man pressed his hips down, wanting Jensen as deep as possible for as long as he could have him. Hands roamed his sides and chest and looking down at Jensen, Jared couldn’t help but wish he could have more than a weekend a year with the man. Letting the green-eyed man run his hands along his skin, Jared ignored the fact that they both needed to clean up and the shorter man still needed to remove most of his makeup.

 

“Hey Jared?” spoke Jensen while running his hands up Jared’s thighs softly. The taller man hummed slightly, waiting for the other man to continue. “You wanna share my room with me? You might get your deposit back if you check out early tomorrow…” Smiling at the idea, Jared brought his lips to those plump ones below him, even if all he got ~~~~was a weekend a year, he would take it. Maybe next year they could work their way to more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Six years. It had been six years since Jensen had started working conventions, and for the first time in six years, he had to miss one. It wasn’t that he was going to be losing a paycheck that bothered him, but the fact that there was no way he could make it out to tell Jared that he wasn’t going to be able to go. They had spoken about the idea of meeting outside the conventions, however somehow neither gave the other their phone number, both wanting to see if it would last another year. And here he was now, unable to go and with no way to inform the other man that he had to work through the weekend.

 

His first shot at playing a role in an upcoming film took priority, even over the tall Harley Quinn he wanted nothing more than to see again. While it wasn’t an influential role in the movie, they were shooting through the weekend, and with the scenes they were covering, he had to be there. If he messed this up, especially by leaving for Comic-Con, he would never get another acting job again.

 

If things remained on schedule, he would have only a few hours between the last day of filming and another audition his agent had booked him for on the last day of Comic-Con. He couldn’t go to both, not without flushing his career down the toilet, and he had worked too damn hard to let that happen. Running his hands through his hair for the hundredth time, Jensen glanced down at his phone, wishing he didn’t have to do this.

 

Pressing the call button, Jensen brought the phone to his ear, he only had a few minutes before he needed at work, but he was going to have to move quickly if he didn’t want Jared to think he had forgotten about the giant of a man. Somehow Jensen didn’t believe ignoring Jared was possible, every time they spent so much as a minute together he found himself craving more.

 

“Hello? I thought you would be working?” hearing the voice at the other end of the line, Jensen snapped himself back into the present. “I am, listen, Jason. I need you to do a favor for me. Do you remember the Harley Quinn guy I’ve been kind of seeing?” Hearing a snort at the other end of the line, Jensen briefly regretted bringing Jared up the last time he went out for drinks. Jason had given him hell for turning away someone who was just his type at the bar, he had been forced to explain how he was seeing someone even if only once a year.

 

“What, don’t tell me you didn’t let him know you ’ r e working?” Thankful he didn’t have to explain what he needed to be done, Jensen let go a sigh. “Yeah, we never exchanged numbers, hell I don’t even know the guy ’ s last name… could you track him down and let him know that I had to work this weekend, so I can’t meet up? I’ll send you his picture, though he might have changed his outfit a bit since then, I don’t know. He’ll probably be the tallest guy in the room though, so that should help.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that for you, should I tell him what you’re working on?” shaking his head though he knew Jason couldn’t see it, Jensen waited a second before speaking. “Nah, it’s only a minor role… just let him know that I plan on being there next year and that I tried to get out of it.”

 

Jensen could almost hear Jason roll his eyes. “Yeah, I got it, when are you going to grow a pair and ask for his number?” Thankfully Jensen didn’t have to answer, as someone waved him on set. Saying a quick goodbye, Jensen took a second to send Jason a picture from the year before that he had taken of Jared. Powering down the device, Jensen closed his eyes for a second to get into character before going back to work. Hopefully, Jared would be there next year.

 

 

***

 

 

Finding the Harley Quinn his friend was so fascinated over wasn’t exactly hard. Having gone to a convention or two with Jensen, Jason knew where DC typically hung out and as expected the tall Quinn was there. It was hard _not_ to spot the man who was well over six feet, his costume only slightly varied from the picture Jensen had given him. What was different was that Jared had started to work there, and while he was interacting with others, Jason could see how the taller man’s eyes would dart back and forth through the room searching for something. Looking for Jensen.

 

This Jared seemed to be just as affected by whatever connection they had between them. It was good to see that even though Jensen was an idiot, the other man wasn’t unaffected. Getting stopped on the way by someone wanting to do a pose, Jason flashed his homemade metal claws and gave the girl a slight growl as the camera flashed. It only took a moment to locate Jared again. Making his way over, Jason was thankful that his character was gruff, people tended to get out of Wolverine’s way.

 

“Hey, Harley!” Jason called out while only a couple feet away to grab the taller man’s attention. The second he met those multi-colored eyes, Jason could understand where Jensen was coming from. “I got a message from your Joker if you got a minute?” That got the reaction he wanted, Jared quickly made his way over, a hopeful look on his face which made Jason feel slightly bad about what news he was going to bring.

 

“Listen, man; he wanted to come, hell he hasn’t missed a con in like six years… but he ’s got a new job, and there was no wiggle room for him to take the weekend off. He won’t be able to make it this year , but wanted to me to let you know instead of having you wait around for him.”

 

The way the man’s shoulder s dropped and his eyelids drooped made something clench in his stomach. Though he didn’t know if Jensen would approve there was no way he was leaving without trying to fix this. For all anyone knew, Jensen could land the gig he was auditioning for on Sunday and not be able to make it to the next convention either. Taking out his phone, Jason pulled up Jensen’s contact info.

 

“He wanted me to give you his number though, was kicking himself for not doing it sooner if you want it.”

 

He had never seen someone take out their phone so quickly, but in seconds Jared had his phone out and was adding the number Jason was displaying on the screen. A moment later they said goodbye before Jason left the section to go back to looking around. Hopefully, Jensen wouldn’t mind him giving out his number. Glancing around, Jason sighed when he couldn’t find the friend he had brought with him, searching the crowd for the hyperactive Riddler, Jason sighed. If it wasn’t Jensen being a pain in his ass, it was Blake disappearing on him… he needed a vacation.

 

 

***

 

 

Once again glancing at the new number programmed into his phone, Jared hesitated before flopping down on the mattress behind him. It had been a busy day. While he enjoyed working at the convention, mainly as he was able to use the costume from the year before, it was exhausting. What was worse was the fact that he would have to do it alone this year. The number in front of him taunted the brunet, almost daring him to make the call and speak to the man he was missing. The only thing stopping him was knowing that Jensen was probably working.

 

Groaning, Jared plugged in the charger and rolled over on his side before tugging the extra pillow into his hold. He would call Jensen after the convention; there was no point in bothering the man before he was done whatever he was doing. If things went well on Sunday at his audition, he would hopefully feel confident enough to make the call, if not then he would need someone to cheer him up.

 

Closing his eyes, Jared drifted off to sleep, wishing the pillow he was holding was a slightly shorter man with an infectious grin and fanfiction green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

It had been a long weekend, far longer than any convention he had been to previously. Come Sunday he was tired, cranky and trying his best to make himself presentable while rushing to be at his audition in time. As he ran from his small apartment to the building, hopefully soon he would be working as the lead role of an upcoming television series. With one last check in the reflection of a window he passed before entering the building, Jared flattened down his hair and clothing, wanting to make a good impression. Taking a reassuring breath, the tall man opened the door to where the other actors would be waiting and made his way inside.

 

The sight that met him wasn’t what he was expecting, and from the wide green eyes staring back at him, Jensen was just as surprised. It took a second before either moved, both a bit concerned they were hallucinating before Jensen’s bright grin crossed his face and Jared was once again lost. “Jared,” the shorter man called out, standing from his seat and making his way closer. Even though they were the only ones in the room, neither man dared to show a more than friendly interaction, not before an audition this early in their careers.

 

“I missed you at Comic-Con, thanks for sending your friend to tell me and giv ing me your number. I haven’t had much time all weekend to call, was going to after the audition.” Biting his bottom lip, Jared looked at the other man who was clenching his fists at his side; it was hard being this close after a year apart and not being able to pull the blond closer, to breathe him in. Jared couldn’t help but focus on the pink tongue that came out as Jensen licked his lips before speaking.

 

“I tried to get out of it, but I got a minor role in a movie and couldn’t chance missing work. The film’s done, but we were working right up until late last night then I had to come here, and well…”

 

Jensen didn’t get a chance to say anything else as he was called in for his audition. Before he left, Jared’s arm reached out as if to grab him and hold on even when they both knew it wouldn’t be possible. Jensen didn’t seem to mind the almost grab though as he turned and gave the taller man a bright smile. “Call me when your audition is over, and we’ll figure something out,” and with that Jensen was gone, leaving Jared alone in the room.

 

A few minutes later the brunet made his way to his audition. It was strange, finally getting a chance to show off the demanding work he had done of getting into character and bringing that character to life. Once he was done, Jared left the building, only able to take a few short steps before he spotted the man. Jensen had waited for him. This time they could come closer, and Jared wasted no time before stepping into Jensen’s personal space. “Hey,” he whispered while looking into those green eyes.

 

“I thought you might wanna celebrate with me, even if we don’t get the leads, I think we made an impression, yeah?”

 

Nodding at Jensen’s statement, Jared pointed down the street they were standing on. “My place is only a couple blocks that way.” The leer Jensen gave him made the brunet blush for a few moments while they walked. Instead of filling the silence between them, Jared let it grow. The tension building inside the taller man made him want to reach out again, though not knowing if the touch would be welcomed , he stopped his hand. He had slept with the man walking beside him, had his tongue in the other’s mouth -in his ass- and still, he was uncertain about his welcome.

 

“This is it,” spoke Jared while fishing out his keys. Opening the door to the basement-level apartment, he swung open the door and ushered Jensen inside before locking it behind him. The place wasn’t much, a kitchen and living room, bathroom and bedroom which were all just big enough to make the area comfortable and not cramped. Jensen didn’t bother looking around , instead he pulled off his jacket, placing it and his toed off shoes beside the door.

 

“Jared?” the other man asked while tugging on his socks until his bare feet were revealed. Jared hummed absently while watching those toes wiggle, while he didn’t find the feet themselves erotic there was something about Jensen getting comfortable in his apartment which made Jared’s blood rush to his dick. “Why are you still dressed?” at the question Jared became a rush of movement. Practically ripping off his jacket, shoes, socks, and overshirt, Jared left a trail of clothing behind him while leading Jensen to the bedroom.

 

The second the shorter man had his shirt pulled up over his head and tossed to the floor, Jared was on him. It had been too long since he last was able to touch the man, the weekend had been hell believing it would be another year before he could make this happen. Dropping to his knees, Jared tugged on the other man’s belt buckle until the metal gave way and he could unfasten Jensen’s black dress pants. Hands became tangled in chestnut brown hair while the taller man carefully worked on getting his lover free of the rest of his clothing.

 

Pushing the pants down so Jensen could step out of them, Jared hooked his fingers in the elastic of the boxers in front of him. Looking up, hazel eyes met green for a moment before the shorter man tugged on Jared’s hair. “Come up here; it’s been too long b aby, I need you in me.” Slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to taste the man right then, Jared still helped Jensen out of his boxers, giving a quick lick to the underside of his shaft before standing.

 

“Go lay down; lube is in the nightstand.”

 

At the command, Jensen moved to obey while Jared removed the rest of his clothing, stepping out of the pile around his feet and climbing behind Jensen who was on his stomach. Rubbing his hands along the pale back before him, Jared took the offered tube and slicked his fingers, chuckling as the ass in front of him wiggled. “You sure you don’t want me to blow you?” Reaching under the man, Jared trailed one of his long fingers from the back of Jensen’s neatly trimmed balls to his hole, adding a bit more lubricant before rubbing the puckered rim.

 

“Fuck Jared, no… not gonna take long, and I wanna come with you in me.”

 

Pressing the finger inside of his lover at the admission, Jared watched while the hungry hole sucked it in. Jensen didn’t make a sound, his hips rising to give Jared better access but the only noise from the other man was soft panting while Jared quickly worked him open. It didn’t take long before the taller man was adding more lube and one finger became three far quicker than usual, from the way Jensen rocked his ass back, Jared didn’t think the other minded.    

 

“Jared, need you to lube up and fuck me,” demanded the blond, his head turned to the side, so he could look back while Jared did as commanded and reached for the bottle again. Pulling his fingers away from the stretched entrance, Jared tapped Jensen’s hip before opening the bottle and stroking his cock. “On your back, I want to see you.” The shorter man hesitated for a second before complying and rolling onto his back, shoving a pillow under his hips while Jared leaned over him.

 

“Fuck I missed you, Jen… I thought it would be another year before I could have you again,” while he spoke, Jared lifted the other man’s legs around his waist, holding himself above his lover with one arm as he lined his cock up with the wet hole. The angle wasn’t perfect, but Jared was able to kiss the man, his lips just as soft as he remembered while the head of his cock worked its way inside. Both sucked in a breath at the sensation, though Jared didn’t stop. Keeping their mouths together, his tongue seeking and being granted access into Jensen’s mouth, the taller man pushed his way inside.

 

By the time Jared bottomed out, Jensen’s green eyes were locked with his, those orbs expressing far more than either had said. It only took but a moment before Jensen was pressing back against the brunet, silently asking for him to move. There weren’t any words exchanged, instead their eyes remained on each other, only looking away for brief moments to gather themselves and to hold back from an orgasm before focusing back. Keeping his thrusts slow and deep, Jared found a natural rhythm which caused sparks to ignite between them.

 

Hands coming to tangle fingers in his hair caused Jared to quicken his movements until they were both gasping, soft sounds of their breath penetrating the room to match the slap of flesh against flesh. A hand left Jared’s hair to wrap around Jensen’s cock, the other man clenching around Jared while working to find his release. Leaning back, the taller man wrapped his larger hands around Jensen’s hips and pulled until he was pistoning into the man, his gasps turning into groans as the smaller man found his release, his hole tightening around Jared as he came.

 

With the tightening of Jensen’s walls, Jared only managed a few more moments of thrusting before he too came. Keeping his hips moving to pump inside Jensen shallowly, Jared milked his release before pulling out and grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to lazily clean their semen before it started to dry. Laying down on the mattress beside his lover, Jared reached out and thought nothing of pulling Jensen against him. It was nice, being able to hold the man again, especially after having thought for a while as he waited for the other show up at the convention that perhaps Jensen was done with them.

 

Whatever _they_ were.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Jensen started to speak; his voice lowered to keep the relaxed atmosphere. “Fuck I’m glad you’re trying out for the same role… didn’t even know you were an actor.” Nuzzling the back of Jensen’s neck, Jared hummed before tightening his hold. “Yeah, same here, you know we could maybe get to know each other better outside of our weekends if you wanted… I’m assuming you live around here?”

 

Instead of feeling the body he was holding tense it seemed to relax. “You know… if you count our flirting when we first met, we’ve been a well, a _thing_ , going on four years now.” Hopeful that he knew where Jensen was going with his train of thought, Jared moved his arm to rub along Jensen’s back for a second, resting his palm on the other’s hip while the blond spoke again. “If you think you can put up with my sexy ass we could make this official if you’re interested , that is.”

 

Jared didn’t pause before answering, his lips resting against the nape of Jensen’s neck while he spoke. “I think we’ve spent enough time apart. After the next round, I want your last name, address and Facebook status changed while I give you mine. We can even go on a date next Friday; I know a little place that has steak to die for.”

 

Jensen laughed slightly, and though he couldn’t see it, Jared could hear the smile in the other man’s voice. Basking in the feeling of finally managing to pin down the man he had been pining for, Jared didn’t even care if he got the role for the TV show. How long could a show named _Supernatural_ even last? No, what he had was worth so much more, and if he was lucky and played his cards right, he might be able to keep his Puddin’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
